Doubutsu no Yoru no Monogatari
by Akai Momo
Summary: Ini dongeng nyata yang diceritakan oleh Momo, si pemilik toko ajaib. Tentang pengunjung tokonya yang ia serahkan seekor hewan cantik, bukan sekedar hewan cantik biasa. "Selamat datang di toko ajaib milikku, hei orang beruntung. Sudikah kau menerima mereka dan mengemban tugas menyenangkan dariku...?" Kristao, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Sulay, Chanbaek, and Hunhan stories from me. :3
1. Chapter 1

Toko tua, tapi tertata apik khas suasana klasik abad 19-an.

Toko mungil, dengan poster banyak bentuk dan rupa bercumbu erat di jendela. Mempercantik, itu tugas utamanya.

Ada banyak pot dengan macam tumbuhan, tumbuhan itu melahirkan bunga – bunga dengan warna cantik, menyapa sambil berdansa riang gembira dengan hempasan lembut angin.

Ada hiasan pita – pita dan benang – benang cantik dengan ragam corak juga warna, mengindahkan pagar minimalis, berbahan kayu warna nila, yang mengukung cantik beranda mungil si toko itu. Sepasang kursi besi yang dipermanis dengan rangkaian buket bunga, melingkar – lingkar manja di punggungnya, ditemani mesra sebuah meja bulat—diinjak oleh satu vas mungil putih, berisi bunga lili lonceng berwarna biru langit. Tak lupa dan selalu saja begitu tak lekang oleh waktu, dua buah cangkir porselen berwarna hitam, satu teko abu – abu berpita putih, dan _three tier_ yang dihuni kue – kue menggairahkan tersaji di permukaan meja itu.

Tak jauh dari jarak sejoli di beranda, sebuah lampu taman klasik berdiri kokoh menyombongkan diri. Tak tergoyahkan, tak peduli jika ia dihajar oleh cuaca yang terkadang memusuhinya dengan keji. Ia tak terkalahkan, dengan tubuh kokoh yang masih selalu berkilat – kilat menantang.

Dan ia tak sendiri pula, karena papan nama toko ikut berada di sisinya—selalu.

Di langit – langit beranda yang tak terlalu tinggi untuk disentuh bandel oleh orang semampai, tergantunglah lonceng beragam bentuk dan warna—polos maupun gradasi memukau menjawil nakal sepasang mata yang menatap. Lonceng yang selalu bergerak dan berkilat – kilat bandel, menggoda orang – orang yang terpukau karenanya. Tapi lonceng – lonceng itu tak sendiri, karena ada dua buah lampu klasik tua yang selalu menyinari mereka, ikut menyambut orang – orang yang beruntung menemukan toko klasik ini.

Ya, hanya orang – orang beruntunglah yang dapat menemukannya.

Sebab toko ini bukan toko sembarangan.

Ini adalah toko hewan...

... dimana hewan yang terdapat di dalamnya adalah hewan yang _extraordinary_—_as same_ _as the wonderland shop_.

Ketika orang – orang beruntung itu dapat menemukan toko ini, lalu mengikuti nurani ajaib yang menyuruhnya untuk nyangkut sejenak ke dalam, maka mereka akan di sambut seorang lelaki muda berparas cantik yang tidak terdeskripsikan.

Dengan sepasang mata _heterochomia_-nya, ia akan menyeringai tipis, dan suara sebening air di pegunungan yang masih perawan akan terdengar di sepasang telinga para tamu yang singgah...

... "selamat datang, namaku Momo. Ada yang bisa aku bantu..?"

.

.

.

.

**Doubutsu** No **Yoru** No **Monogatari**

.

Screenplays!**Kristao**, **Kaisoo**, **Chenmin**, **Sulay**, **Chanbaek**, **Hunhan**

.

**M**

.

**Akai** with **Azul**

.

All about **characters** is **not mine**, just **fic** and **idea** was **belong to me**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ **Alternative Universe** with **much baby typos**

.

No **Like**, Don,t **read**!

.

**Summary**!:

["_watashi no mise e youkoso. Anata wa mahou no o-ten ni koro jirai o mitsukeru kota ga dekireba, sore wa anata ga, watashi wa anata ni sorera o shinrai de kita eraba reta hito no hitoridearu koto o imi shimasu. _

_Dakara, anata wa kono fukaina tasuku watashi karadarou_...?"]

"selamat datang di tokoku. Jika kau bisa menemukan toko ajaib milikku ini, berarti kau salah satu orang terpilih yang bisa kupercayai mereka padamu.

Jadi, sanggupkah kau mengemban tugas menyenangkan dariku ini?"

.

.

.

.

"ngomong – ngomong, sudah cukup lama aku menunggu datangnya tamu, sejak terakhir kali tamu terakhir singgah di sini." Tangan Momo—si penjaga toko hewan ajaib menarik tangan kanan si tamu yang linglung. "_jaa_, melihat kau linglung seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mengenal dan mengingat – ingat tujuanmu datang kemari, Tuan..?" tawarnya.

Sang tamu hanya membisu, lalu menggaruk tengkuk. "sebenarnya, kalau kau tak percaya—bahkan tertawa pun silahkan, aku merasa seperti berteleportasi ke tempat ini. Tiba – tiba, seingatku, aku masih diluar toko, dan begitu saat berkedip dua kali, aku sudah ada di dalam toko hewan ini. Er.., ini toko hewan, 'kan..? kalau dilihat di papan nama samping lampu taman dan stiker jendela toko ini, memang begitu."

"he he he.."dua puluh lima detik hening, terberai oleh kekehan Momo. "aku tak tahu, kalau setelah kau linglung begitu, kau jadi secerewet ini."

Tamu itu malu. Lalu meminta maaf dengan desau kecil. Momo menggeleng, dan tanpa sungkan kedua tangannya menepuk dua kali sepasang pipi berahang tegas pria dihadapannya.

"kau bukan satu – satunya yang bilang begitu saat datang ke toko ini. Bahkan pengunjung lainnya pun berwajah sama linglungnya denganmu saat pertama kali datang, dan itu hal biasa buatku." Jari telunjuk kanan Momo begerilya memanjakan kantung mata sang tamu. "kau tahu, hanya orang – orang beruntung sajalah yang bisa menemukan toko hewan ini—ini toko ajaib, milikku, yang menjual hewan – hewan peliharaan ajaib pula."

"mm.. benarkah..?" kantuk dan rasa nyamanlah yang membuai sang tamu saat wajahnya dipija juga diusap manja oleh jari lentik Momo. "betapa beruntungnya aku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin memelihara hewan apapun, jadi mungkin sebuah kesalahan jika aku datang kemari. Bahkan jika itu ajaib sekalipun."

Hening yang hangat menyelimuti mereka. Sang tamu tak sadar, jika kedua lengannya mengukung apik tubuh si pemilik toko. Momo dengan mata heterokromia miliknya yang memikat sang tamu menatap tanpa kedip, masih dengan jari lentiknya yang menari di permukaan wajah pria oriental eropa di hadapnya.

Dan hampir saja tamu itu tertidur dengan posisi tak biasa, ketika Momo lantas melepaskan diri, membawa mereka menuju sofa merah beludu yang tak jauh jaraknya. Lelaki berambut hitam malam seceruk lehernya itu menghempaskan tubuh tegap si tamu, yang terbalut pakaian kantoran, tak heran jika pria itu berjengit dan terkejut.

Momo menyeringai kecil penuh arti. Ia mengelus dagu si pria layaknya memanjakan seekor kucing piaraan. Bahkan ia tak tahu, jika respon pria berkulit tan seksi itu adalah memajukan dagunya—meminta lebih sambil menggerum manja. Benar – benar seperti kucing, begitu pikir Momo dengan kekeh dalam hati.

"kalau begitu, akan kuperbaiki kesalahan yang kau maksud, Tuan."

Obsidian hijau bening itu berkilat – kilat cantik, pria berambut ikal berwarna coklat itu bingung. Tak dinyana, Momo menyamankan diri untuk duduk di pangkuan sang pria. Reaksi tak terduga dari sang tamu adalah mengukung kembali si pemilik toko agar tetap di tempat—dengan erat namun _gentleman_, agar tidak tiba – tiba menghempaskan diri seperti tadi.

"karena aku bosan, _well_, amat sangat bosan," jari telunjuk kiri itu menempel apik di bibir tipis menggoda Momo. Bibir itu menyeringai kecil dan penuh rahasia. Sekejap mata kanannya yang berwarna merah menyala mengedip. "bagaimana kalau aku membagi cerita ajaib padamu...? aku jamin, kau tidak akan menyesal mendengarnya dengan suara cantikku."

"begitukah..? tentu, silahkan kau bercerita. Aku tak akan menyela, aku janji."

Kelereng mata berbeda warna milik Momo bergulir ke langit – langit dalam toko. Berusaha mengingat – ingat cerita yang akan ia dongengkan pada tamu tak terduganya. Tiga puluh detik berlalu, saat kesepuluh jari lentik milik Momo berdansa dengan helai coklat milik si tamu tampan, bibirnya terbuka dan suara cantiknya menguar memanjakan telinga pria itu.

"jadi, pada suatu hari.. sudah lama sekali, dan saat itu langit sedang menangis cukup menyebalkan, ada seorang pria tampan sepertimu datang ke toko ajaib milikku ini..."

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Arara.. Al penasaran pakek _bingitz_ sama dongengnya Momo! [XD]

Btw, yang penasaran sama arti judul ff ini, artinya _Animals Night Stories_. [:3] ini adalah ff kedua di mana Al memberi judul pakai bahasa asing selain bahasa Inggris—yang satu ya itu, _Sang Penakluk_, pakek bahasa spanyol~ [:v]

_Dakara_, kalian mau ff ini lanjut, nggak...? *pasang muka mupeng*

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Cakrawala senja berganti baju—yang semula berwarna gradasi oranye merah yang memukau menjadi kelabu bermuram durja. Hawa dingin menujam kulit yang bermain petak umpet di dalam pakaian tebal pun tetap terkena, membuat orang – orang mengigil. Tergopoh – gopoh mencari tempat berteduh, telapak tangan saling mencumbu satu sama lain untuk mengirimkan getar hangat, orang – orang berdiri, duduk ataupun jongkok, berdecak kesal atau melesukan tubuh yang hampir basah kuyup.

Langit menaburkan bulir – bulir dengan deras, lama, dan itulah yang membuat Yifan kebingungan di tengah trotoar yang lengang. Tanpa payung dan hanya bertumpu pada tas kerjanya yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis, ia tengok kanan, ia tengok kiri. Semua beranda toko – toko hampir terisi penuh oleh orang yang berlindung dari serangan air mata langit kelabu. Pria yang bekerja sebagai akuntan di perusahaan _merchandise_ sejak lima tahun lalu itu mengumpat dalam banyak bahasa, yang ia kuasai dengan baik—lantas kembali menyusuri jalanan trotoar yang tergenang air sebagian.

Melewati dan tak acuh pada orang – orang yang menatap kagum padanya, tergopoh dengan kuatnya di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Biarkanlah ciprat – ciprat air mengotori sepatu dan celananya, _toh_ tubuhnya bermandikan air hujan—sambil menyelam meminum air.

Terus, terus, dan terus sepasang kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuh basah kuyup itu menuju jalan ke _flat_ tercinta. Tapi walau berusaha sekuat apapun, daya tahan tubuh manusia memang rapuh—hari ini, Yifan baru ingat jika tubuhnya tidak se-_fresh_ yang biasanya, di tambah pria berkacamata itu di terjang cuma – cuma air bah dari cakrawala senja, tak terelakkan jika ia mulai _down_ dan tak berdaya.

Saat itu, ketika ia hampir limbung di balok trotoar yang becek, kelereng mata Yifan yang sayu menangkap sebuah toko mungil berornamen klasik yang berandanya kosong—tak ada orang satu pun. Padahal, beberapa meter jauhnya toko itu dengan toko lain yang berandanya cukup penuh, tidaklah terlalu jauh. Selain itu, tampaknya beranda toko yang ia lihat itu tampak lebih lega dan nyaman daripada beranda toko lain—benar, kelereng cantik Yifan menagkap seperangkat minum teh dan _three tier_ beserta kue – kue menggiurkan yang bertengger manis di meja yang ada di beranda, jangan salahkan jika ia memiliki penglihatan yang luar biasa, meskipun matanya sedikit minus.

Tapi, Yifan cuek, tidak ambil pusing masalah aneh yang sempat terlintas di benaknya. Lantas lelaki muda itu tersenyum tipis, berujar syukur dalam kalbu dan ia berlari secepat mungkin sebelum ia limbung kearah beranda toko. Semakin dekat, semakin sadarlah jika toko itu adalah toko hewan—_pet shop_, terlihat jelas dari papan nama dan hiasan stiker di jendela toko dari jauh.

Tak lama, semakin dekat menuju toko hewan tersebut, Yifan mencium bau coklat yang manis dan menggugah selera, membuat perutnya keroncongan kasar...

... dan juga membuat seseorang yang tak jauh jarak darinya terkekeh cantik.

Yifan melototkan matanya. Melemparkan pandangan dari perutnya yang berbunyi dibalik jas hitam malamnya, pada arah suara berasal—di depannya, beberapa langkah jauhnya mereka. Kelereng cantik Yifan bergetar dan berkaca – kaca, jantungnya berdebum kencang dan tiba – tiba ia berkeringat dingin, manakala ia mendapati seorang lelaki muda bermata heterokromia sedang menyeringai kecil kearahnya—dibalik punggung tangannya yang menutupi sebagian bibir lelaki tersebut.

Yifan terperanjat, terhuyung ke belakang dan terjerembab ke lantai kayu karena terpeleset. Sosok itu memekik kecil, lantas terbahak – bahak, tawanya menggema ke seluruh sudut toko—berdansa dengan hawa dingin khas ketika hujan turun membasahi bumi. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan akhirnya ia membungkuk kecil, agar menahan beban tubuhnya, sosok bermata heterokromia itu menopangkan diri pada meja kasir tempatnya berada.

Sementara objek yang ditertawakan sosok rupawan itu hanya bingung dan panik, menjelalatkan keping matanya ke seluruh ruang. Ada lemari kaca berisi makanan beragam hewan, kandang – kandang yang dihias cantik dengna lilitan pita dan buket mungil, beragam bentuk akuarium dan bentuk rumah anjing maupun aksesoris lainnya untuk binatang peliharaan—bahkan di beberapa kandang/ akuarium terdapat penghuninya. Tak hanya itu, ada lukisan yang digambar langsung di dinding—terbentuk dengan paduian warna klasik yang apik, ada dua buah guci putih gading yang polos dan mengkilat – kilat, ada sebuah hiasan cantik menggantung langit toko—bel, lampion mini, _origami_ bermacam bentuk menarik, dan buket bunga kering yang mengharumkan ruangan dengan tarian indah bersama udara.

Saat ini Yifan berada di dalam toko. Ya, ini adalah toko hewan, toko yang akan ia singgahi sejenak untuk berlindung dari tangisan tersedu – sedu langit kelabu.

Tapi...

... seingatnya, kedua telapak kakinya belumlah mencumbu lantai beranda toko tersebut.

... dan sekarang ia sudah di dalam ruang toko?! Sejak kapan?!

"ah.. maafkan aku, wajahmu yang linglung itu lucu buatku." Suara sejernih air terngiang di sepasang indera pendengar Yifan. Yifan merona malu, suara seringan bulu malaikat itu mengomentari wajah dan salah tingkahnya tadi. "kau sampai terjatuh. Sekaget itukah kau melihatku, Tuan tampan..?"

"ah.. yah, kau... tampak berbeda." Yifan menggulirkan bola matanya ke segala arah, asal tidak terfokus pada sosok di balik meja kasir tersebut. "matamu... cantik, _yeah_.. cantik dan menarik."

"... terima kasih." Sosok berwajah khas oriental itu tersenyum kecil. Tak lama, ia bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. "dan kau benar – benar tampan! Seperti pangeran yang ada di dongeng – dongeng—oh, kau seperti pangeran yang keluar dari dongeng – dongeng! Hahahahaha... beruntungnya aku!"

Menelan kegugupan. Tawa ringan yang agak melengking itu, cukup membuat Yifan merinding. "maaf, kalau boleh tahu... apa kau tahu sejak kapan aku bisa masuk ke dalam toko ini? Sebab, _yeah_... seingatku, aku belum merasa telah mendarat di beranda tokomu, dan tiba – tiba aku tersadar jika aku ada di dalam tokomu ini."

Lelaki muda yang mengenakan _sweater turtle neck_ berwarna ungu muda itu mengerjap. Lalu bola matanya memuta searah jarum jam, dan tak lama ia bertepuk tangan sekali dengan wajah berseri – seri. "ah! Aku tidak tahu, soalnya aku juga tidak melihat kau membuka pintu tokoku!" tak lama, lelaki itu menyela Yifan yang akan bertanya, "jangan tanya jam, karena tokoku tidak punya jam maupun kalender. Aku lupa membelinya, Tuan~ he he he.." menggaruk tengkuk, lelaki muda itu malu – malu kucing.

"oh, ya... aku belum menyambutmu dengan benar, ya, Tuan..?"

"apa..?"

Sosok itu tersenyum kecil, lalu menyeringai mungil dan kepalanya ia telengkan sedikit ke kanan, dengan mata heterokromiannya menghipnotis Yifan yang hanya terdiam kaku dalam duduknya di lantai kayu toko itu.

Perlahan, suasana di dalam toko mulai berubah. Hawa hangat mulai menghilang dengan santai, disusul dengan datangnya hawa dingin yang asing. Entah dari mana datangnya, angin hampa berhembus mengelilingi sudut ruang dan tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu, tak terdengar lagi suara hujan yang masih menderas – deras di luar toko, disusul suara beragam binatang yang bersahut – sahutan dengan samar – samar. Di balik sahutan – sahutan menakjubkan itu, terdengar suara lonceng, suara tawa renyah, dan suara nada – nada yang tertata apik menjadi sebuah lagu dalam gumaman cantik.

Yifan merasa tubuhnya seperti tertekan suatu benda, ia merasa ada tekanan tak terlihat menghantam tubuhnya—bahkan ia sampai tersengal – sengal dan menggerum kecil. Tapi sosok itu tidak simpati pada kondisi tubuh Yifan yang bergetar dan berkeringat, ia justru menatap dalam diam masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Sangat pelan, bibir _cherry_ sosok menawan itu terbuka pelan, lalu dengan nada seindah petikan harpa sang malaikat musik, lelaki muda itu menyambut Yifan yang menatapnya dengan mata membentuk bulat sabit cantik.

"selamat datang di tokoku. Namaku Momo. Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Tuan..?

Jika kau bisa menemukan toko ajaib milikku ini, berarti kau salah satu orang terpilih yang bisa kupercayai mereka padamu. Berbahagialah. Dan persiapkan dirimu untuk bersenang – senang, lebih sangat senang daripada rasa senang yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah kau rasakan.

Jadi, sanggupkah kau mengemban tugas menyenangkan dariku ini?"

.

.

.

.

**Doubutsu** No **Yoru** No **Monogatari**

.

Screenplays!**Kristao**, **Kaisoo**, **Chenmin**, **Sulay**, **Chanbaek**, **Hunhan**

.

**M**

.

**Akai** with **Azul**

.

All about **characters** is **not mine**, just **fic** and **idea** was **belong to me**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ **Alternative Universe** with **much baby typos**

.

No **Like**, Don,t **read**!

.

**Summary**!:

["_watashi no mise e youkoso. Anata wa mahou no o-ten ni koro jirai o mitsukeru kota ga dekireba, sore wa anata ga, watashi wa anata ni sorera o shinrai de kita eraba reta hito no hitoridearu koto o imi shimasu. _

_Dakara, anata wa kono fukaina tasuku watashi karadarou_...?"]

"selamat datang di tokoku. Jika kau bisa menemukan toko ajaib milikku ini, berarti kau salah satu orang terpilih yang bisa kupercayai mereka padamu.

Jadi, sanggupkah kau mengemban tugas menyenangkan dariku ini?"

.

.

.

Wah... ternyata responnya menakjubkan! ^^

Bahkan saking menakjubkannya, ada yang menyangka kalau si tamu yang bersama Momo itu Kai atau Tao; dan bukan—itu bukan Kai maupun Tao. Tenang saja.. ^^

Ada juga yang mengaku, pasa baca ff ini kayak baca manga _Pet Shop of Horror_, _Dream_ _Shop Kirakirado_ dan _XXX holic_. Al tahu _manga_ itu, tapi Cuma baca yang _Dream Shop_ _Kirakirado_—itu karyanya _Mizuto Aqua_ bukan..? [:D] tapiiii~ al **nggak** keinspirasi dari _manga_ itu, jadi **bukan** plagiat atau _based on_, ya.. ^^

Terus, ada yang salah ketik, _minna-san_... ;_;

Yang kemarin itu bukan '_**oriental eropa**_', tapi '_**latin eropa**_'... [:v] ah apapun itu, intinya asal negara tamu si Momo dari Spanyol. *ups!spoiler*. jadi bukan Kris juga, ya~ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Daiisho** :: **Doobutsu** no **Yoru** no **Monogatari**; **Kuroi Usagi**

.

.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit lalu, Yifan sampai di _flat_nya, dengan selamat—hujan tidak bisa lagi menyentuh tubuhnya, sebab sebelum air mata langit itu tumpah ruah kembali, Yifan bersama tas kerja dan seekor kelinci hitam di pelukannya telah menapak kaki di lantai gedung _flat_.

Setelah itu, pria tersebut lantas bergegas menyiapkan air hangat dalam _bathtub_, kemudian memasak makan malam dan mempersiapkan dokumen – dokumen yang dibawa untuk hari kerjanya esok lusa—sebab besok adalah hari libur, dan pria ini akan memanfaatkan liburnya seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, tidur pulas. Menyapa matahari ketika beliau telah memanjat cakrawala siang, menikmati makan siang di luar dan ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda kemarin.

Demikian seharusnya….

…. Tapi pria Wu ini baru ingat dengan eksistensi si kelinci hitam yang kini berada di atas ranjangnya.

Kelinci itu bertubuh agak besar dari kelinci yang biasa ia lihat ketika masih kanak – kanak, bertubuh gemuk yang sehat, dengan bulu berwarna hitam mengkilat—sama dengan kelereng matanya yang berkilau – kilau indah. Hidungnya yang bergerak – gerak kecil berwarna hitam keabu – abuan, dan bibirnya berwarna plum lembut.

Dan percaya atau tidak, ia mendapatkan hewan manis itu secara cuma – cuma dari toko hewan tempatnya bersinggah saat hujan menyambar kota. Ya, pemilik toko bernama Momo itulah yang memberikannya, dengan senyum misterius dan kilat – kilat cantik yang menghuni mata heterokromianya, pria cantik itu lantas menyerahkan seekor kelinci hitam yang telah terbalutkan kain putih selayaknya bayi.

Momo berkata dengan suara masih sejernih sebelumnya, bahwa kelinci hitam itu ia percayakan pada Yifan untuk merawatnya. Selain itu, Momo menganggap bahwa hewan yang terbuai dalam dekapan hangat Yifan ketika masih di toko adalah oleh – oleh bagi Yifan yang sudi menjejalkan kaki ke tokonya yang cukup kecil untuk disinggahi.

Tentu saja Yifan terkejut bukan kepalang, padahal mereka barulah kenal pertama kali, tapi Momo dengan berani dan nekat menitipkan kelinci hitam cantik ini padanya. Bahkan Yifan yang hendak membayar kelinci itu selayaknya seorang pengunjung, namun Momo dengan sekejap berhasil mendorong tubuhnya keluar toko, berkata tak perlu membayar dan mengalihkan perhatian agar Yifan segera beranjak untuk pulang karena hujan telah reda dan langit semakin gelap.

Saat itu, memang langit telah ditenangkan oleh bulan sabit, dan orang – orang mulai keluar dari tempat bersinggah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun meskipun Yifan tipe orang yang kurang bersosialisasi, bukan berarti ia lantas tidak melantunkan terima kasih pada Momo—yang sudah menyilahkannya untuk berteduh dalam toko dan diberikan seekor kelinci cantik secara cuma – cuma.

Akan tetapi, Momo tidak lagi di belakang tubuhnya. Pria muda nan cantik itu menghilang tiba – tiba….

…. Bersamaan dengan toko miliknya. Yang kini terganti dengan sebuah toko tua, kotor nan usang yang tak digunakan sebagai tempat berjualan.

Pria Wu itu terhenyak. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang dan diserbu oleh pejalan kaki bergetar kecil, keringat dingin mengalir di balik suitnya, dan nafasnya terbata – bata. Kedua kelereng kembar indah pria itu berkaca – kaca, dan semakin tertamparlah ia dengan kenyataan menakutkan yang baru saja ia alami, manakala kelinci hitam dalam rengkuhan tangan kanannya masih diam manis di sana—terbuai mimpi dalam dekapan hangat tubuh Yifan.

"itu pengalaman menakutkan yang pernah kualami selama tiga puluh tahun aku hidup." Monolog Yifan. Matanya masih tertawan dengan kelereng mata cantik kelinci hitam itu, yang kini sedang melompat kecil menuju dirinya. "tapi aku tidak percaya kalau kau tidak ikut menghilang sama seperti mereka, kelinci." Lantas jari jemari Yifan bergerilya di tubuh sang kelinci.

Kelinci itu menikmati belaian hangat sang pria Wu, dan ia semakin mendekat, untuk kemudian membalas usapan kasih sayangnya dengan menjilati bibir Yifan. Berkali – kali, bahkan lidah mungil kelinci itu menelusup bibirnya, untuk menyapa permukaan bagian dalam.

Membeku, melotot tidak percaya, lantas mendesah kecil—masih dengan kelinci hitam itu yang mencumbu bibirnya. Akan tetapi, Yifan tidak lantas menjauh dari jangkauan, yang ada pria itu justru membuka lebih lebar bibirnya, alih – alih mengatup rapat. Membiarkan kelinci hitam itu bercumbu mesra dengan si bibir, bahkan hingga bibir mereka saling menempel indah. Membuat Yifan merasakan sisa – sisa susu putih yang ia berikan pada si kelinci beberapa menit lalu untuk makan malam.

Percaya atau tidak, ketika itu tubuh Kris memanas. Jantungnya berdetum – detum dan ia bergetar karena gairah—hanya karena seekor kelinci hitam di hadapannya.

Dan sebelum semua menjadi lebih aneh dan menyeleweng lagi, Yifan lantas menjauhkan jangkau dari si kelinci. Kelinci hitam itu terkejut, ketika cumbuannya pada sang majikan terlepas, ketika tubuhnya diangkat dan direngkuh dalam dekapan hangat sang majikan yang bersiap untuk tidur, dan ketika telinganya yang tinggi juga lebar menangkap debuman cantik dari balik dada hangat sang majikan.

Lampu kamar tempat mereka berdua berada mati, hanya lampu meja nakas dan bias – bias sang ratu malamlah yang mengusik kegelapan di kamar minimalis tersebut. Yifan mendesah kecil berkali – kali, mengenyahkan kejadian menakjubkan tadi bersama si kelinci baru peliharaannya, ia lantas menyamankan diri dan meletakkan si kelinci hitam di atas tubuhnya—di dada yang masih menyenandungkan degup indah.

"selamat malam," tangan besar hangat milik Yifan mengelus – elus bulu lembut nan lebat si kelinci. Meninabobokan mahkluk menggemaskan yang kini sah dimiliki Yifan. Membiarkan jika kulit tangannya menyentuh kalung rantai yang melingkar apik di batang leher peliharaannya—yang terdapat ukiran cantik membentuk sebuah nama indah.

"Tao."

.

.

.

.

Keping mata cantik itu terbuka. Mengerjap, mengerjap lagi, dan mengerjap lagi. Bergulir ke kanan, bergulir ke kiri, mata cantik itu menjelajahi sudut – sudut ruangan yang temaram. Tidak seluruhnya barang – barang dapat ia amati, sebab tertelan oleh kegelapan yang tak terkira.

Lantas keping mata itu melihat ke luar jendela, di mana bintang – bintang indah dan bulan menyapa lembut sosok cantik itu. Di sapa sedemikian rupa oleh alam, sosok itu tersenyum kecil, lalu semakin lebar hingga akhirnya terkekeh menggemaskan—bola matanya yang memlengkuh sempurna dan kedua pipinya yang merona manis tampak cocok dipadukan dengan wajahnya yang terpahat cantik.

Udara ruang membelai nakal tubuhnya yang tak berbusana, meraba – raba segala sudut tubuh putih nan lembut itu. Tak lupa berdansa dengan aroma cokelat yang kental, yang keluar langsung menguar dari tubuh sosok bertelinga kelinci. Tetapi sosok berambut hitam itu tidaklah kedinginan, yang ada ia justru mendendus – endus bau manis memikat itu, dan kemudian ikut meraba – raba tubuhnya dengan polos—salah satu telinga panjang yang mencuat dari kedua sisi pucuk kepalanya bergerak kecil, menandakan jika ia penasaran.

Lebih penasaran lagi begitu mengetahui sesuatu yang berada di selangkangannya mencuat lucu—menenang dan berwarna merah muda cantik.

Lelaki muda itu membeo. Matanya berkilat – kilat penuh rasa penasaran. Maka, begitu menemukan sesuatu yang sekiranya menarik, tangan berjari lentik yang semula meraba – raba kedua dada kembarnya dengan puting menggunduk, merayap pelan menuju area sensitifnya. Tak tanpa tendeng aling, kesepuluh jemari lentik itu meremas benda panjang yang sedang tegang tersebut.

Ia menjerit nikmat dengan tertahan.

Ulahnya itu, membuat tubuhnya berjengit, dan melonjak sekali hingga bongkahan pantatnya menyerang selangkangan seorang pria yang ia tindih. Lonjak itu membuat gundukan kecil tampak di sana, dan pemiliknya mengerang rendah. Sementara dengan lelaki cantik itu, karena tak tahan dengan sengatan ajaib pada tubuhnya, terjerembab ke depan. Menindih keras pria di bawahnya, membuat pria yang semula terbuai dengan rajutan kasih sayang dan cinta sang mimpi menjadi terbangun karena kaget.

Pria itu—Yifan, melotot terhenyak. Semakin bingung manakala ada benda besar yang menindihnya, menindih area selangkangannya yang menggembung, menindih dadanya hingga membuatnya susah menghirup rakus oksigen, dan diperparah dengan adanya benda berbulu yang hampir menutup bibirnya yang menganga.

Ada getaran kecil asing di permukaan dadanya, dan reflex pun Yifan sekejap bangun dari posisi tidur terlentangnya, membuat sosok yang meringkuk di atas tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang.

Kelereng mata Yifan berkaca – kaca. Bibirnya menganga kecil, tubuhnya bergetar – getar dan ia menelan ludah dengan kasar, manakala ternyata ada sesosok manusia cantik dengan telinga kelinci yang sedang bersirobok dengannya. Dan tak terbalutkan apapun.

Sosok itu sama dengan Yifan—berjenis kelamin pria, namun memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa—cocok jika di sandingkan dengan Momo. Selain itu, yang membuatnya yakin jika lelaki di depannya adalah seorang pria yaitu ketika iris mata Yifan menyadari bahwa ia berdada rata dan menangkap basah sebuah penis mungil yang menengang.

Sangat berhasil membuat Yifan salah tingkah—bahkan dengan berani pikiran kotor menggerayang alam sadarnya.

Di sisi lain, sosok bertelinga kelinci berbulu hitam itu menatap Yifan bingung. Kepala itu terteleng kanan, dan ia mengerjap berkali – kali. Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah ketika Yifan merautkan wajah aneh, pria tampan itu bernafas dengan berat, di balik matanya yang mencekung terdapat kilat misterius, dan bahkan sesekali terdengan geraman rendah yang mengucur dari dalam bibirnya yang menganga. Bersamaan dengan itu, wangi aroma cokelat semakin menguar – nguar kental, menyelimuti sudut – sudut kamar dan memanjakan siapapun yang menghirupnya…. Membuatnya tak berdaya dan termanjakan.

Kemudian, semua terjadi sangat cepat ketika Yifan mengukung tubuh lelaki bertelinga kelinci dan menyatukan dua bibir mereka dengan liar.

.

.

.

.

"hhaaahh~ uaahh~"

Jari Yifan menari sensual di lubang anal Tao yang berkedut – kedut, membuat mahkluk setengah manusia dan kelinci itu menggelinjang kecil, berjengit dan mendesah – desah. Sementara si pelaku penyerang titik kenikmata Tao, saat ini sedang mengulum penuh hasrat tengkuk Tao yang berkeringat, mengigit – gigit, menjilat – jilat dan mengecup lembut area itu. Tangan kirinya tak Yifan biarkan berongkang – ongkang kaki, karenanya ia perintahkan untuk mencumbu terus menerus penis mungil Tao yang baru saja menjemput klimaks.

"heem.. heemmh~ aah.. ah.. ah.. uuaahh~"

Tao menggeleng kasar, ia mengigit keras bibirnya hingga darah mengucur pelan, tak tahan dengan jari Yifan yang kini sedang memporak - porandakan dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh yang menungging itu mulai kesemutan, ingin rasanya Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke permukaan ranjang yang empuk di bawah, namun tangan Yifan yang kini sedang memijat dan mengocok – ngocok penisnya membuat Tao mau tak mau tetap di posisi, sebab tubuh telanjang mungil di bawah kukungan pria Wu itu hendak menjemput klimaksnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"oh.. ohh.. ouh~ ah.. engghh~ enghh~ aaa.."

Tak disadari Tao, Yifan sedang mempersiapkan penisnya yang besar untuk segera dicicip oleh tubuh Tao. Dan begitu Tao mulai melengkungkan tubuhnya pertanda akan sampai, dengan sigap kedua tangan Yifan menyentuh kedua sisi pinggul Tao dan ditubrukkannya dengan sekaligus penis besar Yifan pada lubang anal Tao.

Tao menjerit keras, terisak kecil, meracau – racau yang tak dimengerti Yifan. Tak lupa untuk pelampiasan rasa nyeri di bagian belakangnya yang mengucurkan darah segar, kelinci manis yang bertranformasi menjadi lelaki muda itu mengeplak – geplak permukaan ranjang, meremas keras dan terkulai lemas dalam pelukan telapak tangan Yifan.

Lelaki muda bertelinga kelinci tersebut terisak lebih keras, menggerum dibalik bantal yang sebenarnya ia gigit – gigit. Yifan merasa iba begitu menyadari tubuh telanjang Tao di bawahnya bergetar hebat. Maka dari itu, pria Wu menjejakkan permukaan bibirnya mengecup ringan bahu dan punggung lelaki di bawahnya, tangan kirinya mengusap – usap lembut salah satu telinga kelinci Tao yang terkulai lemas, menyampaikan pesan tersirat bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Lambat laun isak tangis Tao mulai menghilang, sebab ia termanjakan dengan lumatan dan kecup – kecup pada bibirnya oleh sang majikan tampan.

Dan begitu Tao mulai terbuai, dengan pelan Yifan mengeluarkan kembali penisnya, untuk kemudian disentak keras hingga menyentuh titik manis tubuh Tao.

"hyaaahh.. ah.. ah.. ouh.. aanngg~ aannngg~ nnngg.. ah.. ah.."

Mengerang hebat.

"ouh.. enghh.. haaahh~ ahhaaahh.. uaahh~"

Melirih dan mendesah, mendesau – desau dan meracau.

"aaa.. aa.. mmhhaahh~ kkhh.. mmphhaahh~ aah~ ah~"

Tubuhnya yang digagahi oleh pria Wu terlonjak – lonjak hebat, termanjakan semua sudut – sudut tubuhnya. Puting di kedua dadanya yang mencuat seksi dicumbu tangan kanan. Penisnya dicumbu dengan tangan kiri. Ceruk leher, tengkuk, kedua pundak dan pinggungnya menjadi sasaran utama bibir seksi pria Wu. Tubuh berkilau karena keringat oleh kegiatan panas mereka tersentak – sentak, terlonjak, bergetar – getar dan berjengit berkali – kali, serangan nikmat yang di bombardier oleh Yifan membuat Tao terbuai semakin dalam. Termanjakan dan sangat dipuaskan oleh majikannya.

Suasana kamar temaram itu sangat menggoda, kolaborasi antara suara desah seksi Tao, geram rendah nikmat milik Yifan, dan wangi aroma cokelat yang bertambah pekat. Walaupun pendingin ruangan telah dinyalakan, ia tetap berlutut tanpa syarat dengan hawa panas yang berdansa dengan aroma coklat di udara.

Karena itu, sang pendingin ruangan memilih menjadi penonton budiman adegan demi adegan menggiurkan yang tersaji percuma bersama benda mati lain. Bulan yang masih duduk cantik di tahtahnya bersama para dayang juga tampak menikmati suguhan di salah satu tempat di permukaan bumi, menikmati desah demi desah yang menjadi alunan musik sensual bagi mereka.

"aahh.. ah.."

"ngghh.. ooh.. ohh~ ouhh~ akh!"

Begitu juga dengan Yifan, yang dibelai manja dengan suara bening milik Tao. Karena itu, pelan tapi pasti gerakan yang menyerang lubang anal Tao semakin cepat dan keras. Penuh semangat dan terus menerus membombardir tubuh lelaki muda bertelinga kelinci yang ia tunggangi dengan gagahnya.

"aahhhahh~ ah.. ah.. ah.. ah.. hyaaahhh~"

Dua hentakan ke depan, dan Tao pun selesai merajut klimaks yang kedua. Namun barulah lima detik ia merasakan sensasi sisa – sisa klimaksnya, tanpa melepas tautan sempurna di bagian bawah, Yifan mengangkat tubuh Tao untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Tao berjengit, mendesis nikmat, dan desisan itu semakin mengeras kembali tatkala Yifan menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil menyender pada _headbed_.

"oohh.. oh.. ah.. nnnnhh~ aaa.. aaa~ hhhaaahhh~ ahh.. ah.."

Yifan menggeram rendah. Meski sudah dibobol hebat, rektum lembut Tao kembali menyempit sempurna. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk mengambil kesempatan klimaks pertama. Lima menit kemudian, Tao menjerit hebat disusul dengan raungan rendah milik Yifan.

Tao terkulai lemas di dada telanjang Yifan. Telinga kelincinya ikut terkulai, menempel pada tubuhnya dan tubuh Yifan tanpa busana yang berkeringat dan lengket. Kedua tangan Tao yang semula bertengger di tengkuk Yifan, kini meremas helai sang pria yang menggagahinya dengan luar biasa, merespon ciuman panas penuh gairah yang ia dapatkan tiba – tiba. Dan tak lama, Tao kini menghadap Yifan, dan menyadari jika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan ranjang yang lembut. Mata mereka saling bersirobok, Tao yang mengerjap polos dengan wajah kelelahanan dan Yifan yang menyeringai kecil.

Maka,setelah mengecup ringan pucuk hidung bangir Tao yang merona dan menjilat tiga kali permukaan bibir Tao yang membengkak dan berkilat karena saliva, Yifan menggoyang pinggulnya kembali menyerang Tao.

Malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

Bagi Yifan yang masih terbuai dan terhipnotis oleh wangi aroma cokelat yang manis dan mengental menguar di udara kamarnya, yang bersumber dari tubuh Tao...

….. dan bagi Tao yang sedang dalam masa _heat_nya.

Dan mungkin esok hari, raja hari akan sapa ramah dengan teriakan histeris pria berusia tiga puluh tahun, yang terbangun tanpa busana, penuh cakaran di beberapa sisi tubuhnya dan penuh dengan cipratan sperma yang telah mengental. Wu Yifan pun menyadari jika bercak darah yang mengering di ranjang yang berantakan luar biasa, menjalurkan satu arah pada sosok yang masih terbuai manis di ranjangnya, tak jauh darinya….

….. dari bagian belakang kelinci hitam yang masih terbuai pulas karena kelelahan dihajar Yifan semalam, saat masa _heat_nya datang bertamu.

.

.

.

.

Daiisho :: DouMono, Kuroi Usagi; The End

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Kenapa kelinci hitam..?

Karena tiba - tiba Al kangen sama almarhum kelinci hitam Al. (Q.Q)

Dia kukasih nama Taotao.. Dan tiap aku memeluk atau mengelus bulunya, serasa mengelus rambut si baby panda yang hitam itu... [:'3]

I miss you, darling~

Dan kau tidak sendiri lagi sekarang, karena Yipan sudah menyusulmu ke surga...

*mewek*

Jaa,

Want to review..? :'3

.

.

.


End file.
